Déjalo ir
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: A veces es mejor dejarlo ir...


**Déjalo ir**

* * *

**Summary:** A veces es mejor dejarlo ir.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Y la historia es de mi total autoría.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke la vio por primera vez, creyó ver un ángel.

No porque fuera un chico cursi, de esos que se quedan embelezados por cualquier chica. Pero ella no era cualquier chica.

Verla en el medio del bosque, sobre la hierba, rodeada de flores, con el solero de un blanco percudido, el cabello largo desparramado, las mejillas rojas, los brazos con manchas – que no eran de tierra – y los ojos vacíos, perdidos entre las copas de los árboles, había sido para él no sólo un escenario desastroso sino que majestuoso.

El pequeño cuerpo estaba inmóvil, por lo que pudo apreciarlo todo el tiempo que quiso. Se veía frágil, tierno, doloroso, efímero. Y no dudó en acercase hasta quedar junto a ella, quien no despegaba los ojos de los traslúcidos y traviesos rayos de sol que ayudaban a mantener su calor.

La miró a los ojos y los de ella, automáticamente, se enfocaron en él, clavándose como dos estacas. Tan vacíos, pero tan llenos de sufrimiento que logró sentir compasión – por primera vez en su vida – por alguien que no fuera él mismo.

No tenía una vida que le gustara mucho, pero podía decir que no la pasaba mal. Tener dinero para derrochar podía darle la felicidad momentánea, pero eso no le devolvía a sus padres ni a su hermano.

El bosque, para él, era su lugar favorito. Sabía que allí nadie lo encontraría, no había nadie que pudiera imaginar donde se metería, ni sus amigos ni sus tontas seguidoras ni nadie.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y siguió observándola, no tendría más de dieciséis años y por lo que podía ver no tenía una buena vida; esos moretones, los rasguños y las magulladuras no se hacían solos. Ni la persona más idiota y torpe del mundo tenía todo lo que ella tenía en su cuerpo.

— ¿Vas a hacerme daño? — fue sutil, la chica abrió sus piernas. Sasuke la observó fijamente y se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente, ojos fijos en los del otro.

— No.

— ¿Entonces? — y aquel sonido que ella tenía como voz lo había vuelto adicto a ella.

* * *

— Te daré una buena vida…

— ¿Por qué? — sus brazos estaban extendidos en la hierba como si la estuvieran crucificando —: No me conoces… ¿Por qué lo harías?

— Porque puedo…

* * *

— No dudaste…

— ¿Por qué debería?

— No, no deberías…

— Eso creí.

* * *

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Quince. ¿Tú?

— Veintitrés.

* * *

— Me besarás — murmuró.

— Te amaré… — y la besó.

* * *

— Esto es divertido.

— Me alegra oír eso — sonrió de lado, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas Ray-Ban Aviator. Su cabello alborotado por el viento, una chaqueta de cuero, camiseta blanca y unos jeans desgastados como indumentaria le daban el look de típico chico sexy y malo de película.

Sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en la chica que llevaba un vestido blanco que apenas cubría sus muslos, su cabello protegido por un sobrero grande tipo capelina del mismo color que el vestido y con un lazo negro rodeándolo.

Se veía perfecta…

…perfecta para _él._

— Hiciste bien ¿Por qué dudas?

— No dudo… sólo pienso… y debo agradecerte.

Sasuke calló y siguió manejando.

* * *

— Pararemos ésta noche en el pueblo más cercano.

— ¿Dormiremos juntos?

— Si no quieres, no te obligaré…

— ¿Sólo dormir?

— Sólo dormir.

* * *

— Sasuke-kun somos como Bonnie y Clyde — rió la chica.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de ellos, cariño?

— Que ellos se amaban y se fugaron juntos…

— Ellos eran criminales…

— Lo sé…

— El único criminal soy yo… — y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas matadoras que ella correspondió —: Yo me llevé a la princesa de la custodia de un dragón hijo de la gran puta… — Sasuke la miró fijamente.

— Esta princesa le agradece por ser rescatada — hizo una pequeña reverencia desde su asiento, levantando un poco el vestido como en las mujeres en la edad media.

— El príncipe oscuro está encantado — le guiñó el ojo y volteó la vista a la carretera.

* * *

— Me gusta éste ¿Qué opinas? — señalándole el vestido de un color celeste gastado. Sasuke lo examinó y negó.

— ¿Qué opinas de éste? — y le mostró uno color azul de tiras y volado.

Sakura lo tomó y se fue al cambiador. Al instante salió con la prenda, la dependienta apareció con una cinta negra que cruzó alrededor de la delgada cintura de la chica.

— Perfecto — sonrió Sasuke mostrando los dientes.

* * *

— El blanco te queda hermoso…

— Gracias…

— Pareces un ángel…

— Un ángel sin alas…

— Simplemente un ángel…

— Uno herido…

— Que yo salvé… — y rozó la punta de su nariz contra la mejilla suave y pálida de la chica, un tono rosadito decoraba ambas mejillas regordetas que él solía morder con cariño.

— Gracias…

— No debes… — y besó su párpado derecho.

* * *

— No vuelvas a hacerlo…

— Lo siento…

— No quiero que te me vueles… eres un alfiler…

— No me volaré… sólo me arrodillé y levanté las manos…

— En el auto… en movimiento… — bufó —: Loca…

La pequeña mano de Sakura sobre su regazo logró tranquilizarlo. Era un gesto sutil que para él era la calma o el apoyo que necesitaba.

* * *

— ¿Cómo me veo? — dijo la chica posando de una forma graciosa. Los labios rojos, un lunar pintado, aquellos anteojos que tapaban casi todo su rostro y el gran sombrero acompañado de un vestido de los 50's, acampanado y pomposo que a Sasuke enamoró.

Ella brillaba con luz propia, él logró despertar más de esa luz desde el día que se la llevó lejos, en busca de su lugar.

— Hermosa Saku… perfecta — ella le sonrió y se acercó dejando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y manchándolo en el acto.

* * *

— _Io lo so, si lo so... come il sole tramontero... perché poi, perché poi... all'alba sorgerò... ecco qua la tempesta che... non si fermerà... da oggi ill destino appartiene a me..._

— Canta más para mí…

— Está bien, Sasuke-kun…

* * *

— Cuando cantas es como si te liberaras…

— Es que me siento libre…

* * *

— Esto es aburrido…

— Un amigo mío podía ver esto todo el día…

— Pues de seguro era aburrido — bufó Sasuke.

Sakura lo había hecho tumbarse en la hierba a mirar las nubes. Según ella había aprendido a leer las nubes y podría enseñarle. Según él (para sus adentros) eso era imposible, pero con tal de verla sonreír, fingiría entender.

* * *

— ¿Me abrazarías?

— Siempre.

* * *

— Muchos pensarían que por nuestras edades podríamos ser hermanos…

— Pensarían… nosotros sabemos que no…

— Sasuke-kun — se detuvo frente a él y se inclinó hacia su cuerpo, frunciendo los labios en busca de un beso que él dio en su frente y siguió por su lado —: Sasuke-kun — frunció los labios, disgustada.

— Tiempo al tiempo…

* * *

— El dinero escasea…

— Trabajemos — dijo ella animada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura estaba en su traje de mesera sobre unos patines mientras que Sasuke atendía la caja con desgana.

— Muñeca, sólo un café — dijo un peliplata con sonrisa paternal.

— Si, Hatake-san… — y disparó en busca del pedido.

— Linda novia tienes Sasuke — sonrió. El chico bufó sintiéndose desafortunado al cruzarse a ese tipo. Había sido su sensei de la secundaria y le ganaba una década y media, pero seguía manteniéndose como a sus veinte y tantos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi?

— Bueno, me enteré que habías desaparecido y contigo una muñeca…

— Era lo mejor…

— Lo sé… estoy de acuerdo, pero no la forma…

— La iba a matar…

— Eso es verdad…

* * *

— Hatake-san — saludó la chica —: Lo de siempre ¿no?

— Si, Sakura-chan — dijo apoyando su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña chica que suspiró complacida por el contacto.

— No lo dirás ¿no? — murmuró Sasuke cuando el peligris se sentó frente a la barra, cerca de él.

Negó con la cabeza — Nunca te vi interesado por otro ser humano, realmente… no te quitaré tu nuevo motivo de vivir…

— Gracias — y volvió a la caja.

* * *

— ¿Podemos seguir viajando con esto? — preguntó cuando el chico la hizo subir al auto descapotable.

— Claro… además, extraño viajar contigo…

— Extrañaré a Ayame-chan y a Kakashi-san…

— Eso está bien — acarició su cabello y arrancó el vehículo.

* * *

— _D'ora in poi lascerò… che il cuore mi guidi un po... scorderò quel che so... e da oggi cambierò... resto qui... non andrò più via... sono sola ormai... da oggi il freddo è casa mia..._

* * *

— ¿Quién te enseñó italiano?

— No sé italiano… sólo sé esa canción…

— ¿Y de qué habla?

— De la libertad…

* * *

— Feliz cumpleaños Sakura — susurró a su oído y ella despertó en la gran cama que compartían, desperezándose y refregándose los ojos.

— Gracias Sasuke-kun — sonrió alegre.

— Te daré tu regalo — y frente a ella dejó una caja.

— Gracias… no te hubieras molestado…

— No es molestia…

* * *

— ¿Cuál es la hermosa sorpresa que me espera? — dijo con diversión, sus ojos tapados por la mano de Sasuke quien la guiaba.

— Espero que te guste — y le destapó los ojos.

La visión nítida, ya, fue la de un picnic en el bosque, la manta rodeada de flores y sobre ésta distintos platos con comida.

Y Sakura lo abrazó.

* * *

— Mi último regalo… cierra los ojos…

— Fueron muchos — sonrió Sakura cerrando los ojos.

Y un suave roce en los labios fue el último regalo de ese cumpleaños.

* * *

— Espera Sasuke-kun — murmuró agitada. Aún no se acostumbraba al ritmo de besos que llevaba Sasuke.

— ¿Te dejé sin aire? — y soltó una carcajada ante el asentimiento de la chica.

— ¿Intentamos otra vez?

— Está bien…

* * *

— ¡Mira! ¿Podemos meternos al río?

— Claro.

Sasuke se quitó la camiseta y quedó con unos shorts mientras que Sakura llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes y una falda que adoraba. Tiró de la mano de Sasuke, trastabillando y cayendo al agua, empapándose completamente.

— Sasuke-kun — susurró acercándose y rozando su nariz con la del chico, jugando con sus labios hasta unirlos en un beso bastante salvaje. Sasuke la tomó por los muslos y la arrimó a él, deseando tener más contacto con ella.

— Sakura — gimió cuando ella chocó su pelvis con la protuberancia del chico, frotándose para darse placer a ambos.

— ¿Cuándo, Sasuke-kun? — recargando su frente en la de él.

— Pronto, cariño… muy pronto.

* * *

— Tengo que admitirlo… es deliciosa la pasta con salsa boloñesa que preparaste — dijo encantada la chica. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia —: Pero lo que no acepto es que le hayas puesto tanto tomate…

— El tomate era primordial…

— Sí, claro — dijo burlona.

* * *

— ¡Déjame en paz! — ella se alejó de él.

— ¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Sakura! — y la tomó del brazo con brusquedad, asustándola.

— Sasuke-kun — tembló ante la mirada airosa del chico quien apretó el agarre. Ella comenzó a llorar —: No me lastimes… por favor…

Sasuke sintió que su mano le quemaba y la soltó rápidamente. Ella lloraba y se abrazaba a sí misma, Sasuke no sabía que hacer.

— Discúlpame amor… no, no… yo nunca te haría daño — y la acogió en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué? — lloró intentando buscar respuestas de lpor los recuerdos que aún la atormentaban.

— Déjalo… déjalo ir — susurró tratando de calmar el llanto de su pequeña niña.

* * *

— Sasuke-kun — dijo de forma cantarina —: ¡Feliz cumple! — apareció con una tarta hecha de manzanas y una velita de color azul en el medio, encendida —: Pide un deseo y sopla la vela…

— Está bien — cerró los ojos y rápidamente sopló.

— Wow, parece que ya tenías pensado que pedir…

— Claro, yo no soy lento como tú… — se burló. La chica hizo un puchero y, luego, se dirigió a la mesa para cortar dos porciones.

_«Quiero tu felicidad… nuestra felicidad…»_

* * *

— Sasuke-kun — gimió ante los acalorados besos que él desparramó por el pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica, acariciando con suavidad las cumbres y adorando todo de ella.

— Sakura… te deseo…

Sakura descubrió un nuevo mundo…

_Y se había vuelto adicta a él._

* * *

— ¿Qué haces, molestia?

— Mimitos… ¿no te gustan?

— No es eso… pero no quiero que tengamos un accidente… — sonrió de lado, fijando la vista en la carretera.

— Entonces para el auto por ahí y déjame montarte…

— ¿Y esa boquita sucia?

— ¿Sucia? Nada que ver, Sasuke-kun — sonrió —: Si quieres, puedo ser más cariñosa y cursi…

— No, así está bien…

Luego del acto, reanudaron el viaje.

* * *

— A todo esto… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

— Ya verás…

* * *

— Cantas para mí esa hermosa canción en italiano…

— All'alba sorberò — susurró ella.

— Sí… esa…

— Está bien…

* * *

— Sas-sasuke-kun — jadeó cuando él la embistió. Ella lo abrazaba por los hombros y Sasuke la retenía por la cintura.

— Olvidé ponerme protección… — murmuró cuando acabó dentro de ella.

— No importa… lo cuidaremos bien — le acarició el cabello y besó su frente sudorosa.

* * *

— ¡Sakura! ¡Maldita sea! — corrió en busca de la chica.

— Déjame… si ya no me quieres, sólo dilo…

— ¡Sakura! Detente… te lo explicaré…

— No, no — y tropezó, Sasuke la recogió en el aire y la cargó en sus brazos.

— Vuelves a huir de esta manera exponiéndote a ti y a nuestro hijo y te encierro una semana ¿entendido? — no lo decía en serio, pero así la calmaría un poco.

— Daisuke — susurró acariciándose el pequeño vientre de tres meses.

* * *

— Te dije que yo te quiero a ti…

— Mentira… me ves gorda y quieres a una chica delgada y más linda que yo — dijo entre sollozos. Sasuke rodó los ojos y se acercó, abrazándola.

— No te secuestré sólo porque te vi en ese estado, me gustaste y te quería para mí ¿Qué me dices a eso?

— Que eres un depravado que se robó a una niña…

— Eso y mucho más — sonrió apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica.

* * *

— Feliz cumpleaños Sakura — sonrió entregándole una caja enorme.

— ¿Qué será? — dijo misteriosa y cuando destapó la caja sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —: Es hermoso Sasuke-kun — y le sonrió dándole un suave beso en los labios.

* * *

— Es muy linda la ropita — murmuraba cuando un fuerte tirón la hizo llorar del dolor.

* * *

— Déjame sola — susurró en la cama de hospital.

_Sakura quería estar sola._

* * *

— ¿A dónde desea ir mi copiloto?

— Donde sea… pero lejos de aquí.

Y Sasuke suspiró…

Haber perdido ese bebé rompió el corazón de su amor.

* * *

— Intentémoslo Sakura…

— No, no… no estoy preparada — susurró.

— Déjame amarte — murmuró tomando la pequeña mano.

Esa noche no resultó.

* * *

— _D'ora in poi lascerò… che il cuore mi guidi un po... scorderò quel che so... e da oggi cambierò__…_ — murmuró llorando mientras se abrazaba el vientre y recitaba frases de la canción que la acompañó a lo largo de los años.

_Ahora ya no resultaba._

* * *

— Sakura — murmuró cuando se dejaron llevar y ahora ella descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo. Acarició el cabello sedoso y largo, ya sobrepasaba su cintura y amaba cuando éste se expandía en la almohada, estando sobre ella, entrando en su interior, disfrutando de la fricción, de su calor.

_La amaba._

Y quería hacerla feliz.

* * *

— ¡SASUKE-KUN! — gritó saltando sobre él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — murmuró soñoliento. Bostezó y miró a la chica entre sus piernas.

— Seremos papás — sonrió y ver esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo hizo que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente.

— Felicitaciones — murmuró besando sus labios.

— Gracias — y entre llantos, ella se dejó amar.

* * *

— Cuando nazca Daisuke-chan ¿Qué haremos?

— Falta, vivamos el presente.

— Eso es cierto…

— Canta esa canción de nuevo…

— No, Sasuke-kun…

— Vamos…

— Aishh está bien…

Y cantó hasta que se durmió.

* * *

— Si no me hubieras sacado de allí, habría muerto… — aseguró.

Miraba por la ventanilla del auto, recostada en el marco de ésta mientras Sasuke conducía y sus cabellos flotaban gracias al viento.

Sakura lo observó y miró su vientre, luego sonrió acariciándolo. Llevaba seis meses y aún viajaban sin destino. Ya dos años y medio desde que se conocieron, dos años y medio de aventuras conociendo nuevos lugares y trabajando en varios sitios.

— Gracias de nuevo…

— No debes…

Sakura hizo un puchero. Sasuke sonrió con su mano sobre el vientre redondo de la chica.

* * *

— Viajaremos dentro de tres meses…

— ¿Por qué?

— Debes estar en reposo y quiero que el niño esté tranquilo hasta el mes de vida…

— Está bien, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

— Puja Sakura — le dijo Sasuke sosteniendo su mano y gritando cuando ella gritó. No supo porqué pero se puso nervioso y gritó cuantas veces ella lo hizo, también.

Un llanto y Sakura dejó caer la cabeza, relajándose.

Sasuke dejó de estar de pie.

* * *

— No te rías — bufó sonrojado. La enfermera que atendía a Sakura sonrió al recordar el incidente en la sala de partos.

— Es que fue muy lindo… te desmayaste, Sasuke-kun — rió la chica. El chico la ignoró y se puso de pie para acercarse a la cuna en la que habían puesto a su hijo.

— Es feo como tú…

— ¡Oye! Es tu hijo — se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos, la enfermera lo fulminó con la mirada.

Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo meció al ver que despertaba de malas. El bebé abrió los ojos enseñando unos flamantes ojos verdes como los de su madre ante el ronroneo de su padre.

— ¿Esa canción…?

— Es tan hermoso como tú, Sakura… — y dirigió los ojos hacia la chica quien sonreía con un leve sonrojo —. Gracias — y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, haciéndola llorar de nuevo.

Mientras la enfermera los dejaba a solas.

* * *

— Daisuke-chan que bien que comas así — murmuró viendo a su hijo prendido a su pecho, alimentándose. Sasuke la observaba con ternura, acariciándole la frente y corriéndole los mechones del rostro.

— Los amo…

— Y nosotros a ti.

— ¿Sorpresa? No veo nada…

— Es la idea — dijo cubriéndole los ojos con un pañuelo negro. Luego la ayudó a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto y acomodó a su hijo en la silla para bebés en el asiento trasero.

* * *

El viaje fue aburrido ya que no podía ver nada, pero ante la charla que le daba Sasuke y el balbuceo de su pequeño de seis meses, trató de entretenerse lo mejor posible.

* * *

A Sakura siempre le preocupó el futuro. Siempre le había costado dejar ir el pasado, pero con su nueva familia sólo podía pensar en el aquí y ahora.

Pero temía no tener un lugar donde permanecer, aún así dejara de viajar que era algo que tanto amaba hacer con Sasuke.

Él le enseñó un nuevo mundo fuera de ese bosque, fuera de la casa de sus pesadillas y descubrió nuevas sensaciones, nuevos sabores, el sabor del primer amor, un beso, hacer el amor, trabajar y conocer lugares, gente, muchas cosas que atesoraría en su memoria y que siempre agradecería a la persona que se sentaba junto a ella.

— Con cuidado, no mires… yo te diré cuando — susurró Sasuke ayudándola a salir. La dejó cinco segundos sola y volvió con su bebé en su brazo. Tomó la mano de Sakura y la hizo caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta que la obligó a detenerse.

— ¿Qué es Sasuke?

— Míralo por ti misma.

Sakura se quitó la venda y la claridad la cegó unos segundos, pero cuando comenzó a ver nítido pudo distinguir algo que la dejó anonadada y que la hizo llorar.

Volteó hacia Sasuke y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Le dio un nuevo comienzo, le dio una nueva vida y le dio un hijo. Ahora le daba un lugar donde vivir, donde vivir los tres.

— Gracias Sasuke-kun…

— De nada, Sakura — y la besó en los labios. Luego miró a su pequeño hijo quien posó su manita en la mejilla de su mamá, ella tomó la palma y le dio un beso.

* * *

Creyó ver un Deja vú.

Pero ésta vez, su esposa estaba tendida en la hierba con un vestido rosa claro de tiras, su cabello largo desparramado, las mejillas rojas por el calor, un pequeño bulto en su vientre y un niño durmiendo sobre su pecho.

— Así te conocí — murmuró Sasuke —: Y fue cuando me enamoré de ti…

Sakura le extendió la mano y tomó la de Sasuke, tirando un poco de él para que se sentara junto a ella.

— ¿Lo dejaste ir?

— Sí… dejé el pasado hace mucho tiempo atrás… ya lo dejé ir.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: **_Salió todo al revés :c_

_No sé por qué salió así, no era la idea._

_Igual, espero que les haya gustado ~ a mí me gustó xD ~ y no se olviden…_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor**_

_Sayonara!_


End file.
